Odd One
by Gia279
Summary: One-shots, songfics for Chloe; Chlerek.
1. Odd One

**Hey, everyone. This is Chloe's song fics, and I thought I'd start it out with a weird song. This isn't the sad song I was talking about, that'll come later. I think. Anyway. Here we go. The song belongs to the Sick Puppies: Odd One. Also, I don't own any of the characters.**

_Odd one you're never alone,_  
_I'm here and I will reflect you,_  
_Both of us basically unattached to anything or anyone unless we're pretending,_  
_You live your life in your head,_  
_Some call it imagination,_  
_I'd rather focus instead on anything except,_  
_What I'm feelin,_  
_What I'm feelin,_  
_Odd one..._

_Hey,_  
_It's gonna be OK,_  
_Hey,_  
_We're gonna laugh at this one day,_

_Odd one I wish I was you,_  
_You're never concerned with acceptance,_  
_We are all desperately seeking out and fitting in with any one who will accept us,_  
_But not you,_  
_Odd one..._

_Hey,_  
_It's gonna be OK,_  
_Hey,_  
_We're gonna laugh at this one day,_

_Hey,_  
_It's gonna be OK,_  
_Hey,_  
_Gonna laugh at this one day,_

_Hey,_  
_It's gonna be OK,_  
_Hey,_  
_We're gonna laugh at this one day,_

_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one,_  
_Don't let someone tell you you're no-one,_  
_Odd one._..

Chloe came home trying not to cry. Kit and Lauren had agreed that it might be safest to send the kids to school again. Chloe hated it. Ghosts saw her glow, and tried to talk to her. So half the time she looked like she was either talking to herself, or she had a tick, shaking her head slightly to tell them she couldn't talk at the moment. And that was only the ones that she could tell were ghosts. The ones that didn't look any older than her, they were the ones that always got her unwanted attention.

People treated Derek like he was a threat, like he was weird, like her, but it didn't seem to bother him; the taunts, he could ignore better than her, obviously. The sneering looks, they bounced off of him. But not her. She felt the sting of every word, plus the fact that they made fun of her stutter. She hated the school, she hated going everyday.

The stutter thing, that was normal. She was used to people making fun of her stutter. But with the stutter, she could always make friends, too, some one brave enough to risk their invisible status or their semi-normal status to talk to the new kid with the stutter. Now that she was wary of everyone, she couldn't make friends without wondering if they were spies for the Edison Group or a Cabal. Plus, not many people wanted to talk to the crazy girl. Tori made friends. She was happy going to school, in her computer applications classes and being popular. Simon was, too, but he always pointed out that Chloe was his friend whenever someone would say something to make fun of her. It was nice, but she didn't want to have to be taken care of.

Derek was the only one who could understand, and not even him really, because it didn't bother him as much as it did her. She wished she could be like him, not worried about what people thought.

"Chloe." _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear._ She thought wryly, turning to face him with a forced smile on her face. He touched her cheek, fingers going away wet. She grimaced. "Why're you crying?" he demanded, setting his book bag down near her bedroom door.

"Rough day, that's all. I felt that I needed to have a good cry." She smiled again, this time way too brightly. He stared at her for a moment, sort of grimacing like she'd scared him.

Instead of asking why she was being weird, he asked, "Rough day how?"

"Ghosts, people making fun of me, people hating me, me hating life..." She shrugged easily, as if it was no big deal. Unfortunately, Derek had become well versed in her voice tones, and her facial expressions, and he was learning to tell when she was forcing herself to be okay.

"Chloe...what do you mean people making fun of you?" he asked gently. Her eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter, Derek. It's just the stupid ghosts, trying to talk to me during the day." She shrugged, trying not to lose her temper; worse, her lip trembled. "It's just that, you know, people sort of get that way with you, and you don't even notice, because you don't care what they think, what they say. I wish I was like you, I really do. That way I wouldn't be worried about being accepted, but I can't help but get upset when they call me Schizo, or S-stutter." She glowered. Derek's face was pale, lips pressed tightly together.

"What," he said very softly, "did you say they called you?"

"And then there's the ghosts that won't leave me alone. I get called Twitch for that, because I'm shaking my head just a little bit to tell them to go away, and they _**won't.**_ It's not fair that people judge me because of that. And I really don't want to care what they think, but they're so insistent on calling me names, and being loud and making sure I hear them or see them when they're making fun of me." There was an odd rumbling noise; at first, Chloe thought maybe she was trembling, but then she realized Derek was growling, very low in his throat. Chloe laughed.

"I thought you didn't care what they said, but maybe you do?"

"They can say what they want about me, I don't give a damn. It's you. Why the hell-" he cut off, still growling and sounding exceptionally wolf-like. "Why?" he spat. "Just, why." Chloe blinked, realizing that his anger had calmed her down. She giggled.

"Hey, it'll be alright." She whispered, suppressing more giggles. "We'll look back at what silly teenagers we were one day, and we'll laugh." He looked at her and relaxed a little. She still wanted acceptance, she did; no one wants to be seen as a freak or outcast, or at least made fun of. But she also realized that, well, the acceptance she wanted was not from those people.

"Still." His upper lip skinned back from his teeth to show a teeth-baring smile. "Wanna point them out?"

"No. It's fine. It'll still bother me..." She hesitated. "But I think the people who matter don't find me too weird." Derek thought for a moment.

"Yeah, Simon thinks your powers are cool."

"Derek!" He gave her an innocent look.

"What? Tori. Yeah, she thinks your powers are creepy."

"_Derek!"_ She was actually getting a little nervous, even though she could TELL he was joking; how pathetic.

"I'm kidding, Chloe." He reached out and hugged her tightly, laughing still. "Of course, I think you're weird."

"Hey!" She started pulling back, but he wouldn't let her go.

"You're this teeny-tiny little girl with an almost unnatural love for scary movies; you also have a power that will probably help you with _your_ movies. Mind you, you don't look the part, for a horror film creator/director."

"But-"

"But?"

"You don't find it weird that I can raise the dead?"

"You don't find it weird that I can change into a wolf?" he shot back, clearly done with the conversation. She smiled secretly, then kissed him deeply, feeling much, much better than she had that afternoon.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Review, please! Just tell if you like it! ^^ Thanks! -Izzy**

**  
**


	2. The Strength to Go On

_**So here's chapter two finally! I know. It's taken long enough! But here it is. I was having serious problems with it. I was going to do Born Like This by **__**Three Days Grace but I rewrote it twice- neither time did I finish- and it kept turning out bad. So I tried this. I hope you like it. **___

Welcome home  
_While away_  
_They have tampered with the locks_  
_And your things they rearranged_

_"We propose a better way."_  
_Said they note they left behind_  
_In their wake of disarray_  
_You fell in place_

_Don't fall asleep_  
_They'll find us here_  
_I know a place to disappear_  
_As a voice proclaimed_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are until the day we die_  
_Or until we don't have the Strength to go on_  
_'Til we don't have the Strength to go on_

_Let us cry_  
_Let us be_  
_Let us open up our hearts_  
_Without fear of anything_

_Faith alone_  
_Is all we need_  
_To traverse this burning bridge_  
_Now before it gets too late_  
_You claim, "it's fine"_

_But the heart reveals_  
_What smiles betray_  
_Your sad sad eyes gave you away_  
_Don't you know_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are until the day we die_  
_Or until we don't have the strength to go on_  
_'Til we don't have the Strength to go on_

_Our shoulders bear an awful weight_  
_But still we trudge on just the same_  
_Our colors run then leave a stain_  
_They blacken our once honest name_  
_But how can we argue, tell me_  
_Over the fury and the fire_  
_How many times can we tell you that we_  
_Are not like you, we see right through_  
_Your poor disguise that fails to fool_  
_The wary eye that's trained on you_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are until the day we die_  
_Or until we don't have the strength to go on_  
_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies_  
_What we know is almost nothing at all_  
_But we are what we are until the day we die_  
_Or until we don't have the strength to go on_  
_'Til we don't have the strength to go on_  
_Yeah we don't have the strength to go on_

Chloe looked around what used to be her bedroom and sighed. She shouldn't have been surprised or this hurt, but she was. It was destroyed, like a tornado had torn through it. Plus the dust that told her that no one had been here for a long father was long gone. A tear fell down her face, but that was all she had time for, one tear.

"Chloe- what-" Derek started. He was the only one who'd come up to the condo with her. Everyone else was outside, and she was glad for it.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Where's your dad?"

"I don't know."

"What about everyone that worked here?"

"I don't know." Derek went through a series of questions like a cop and she went through the same answer, the same three words every time.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Chloe." He said sharply. "Cut the bullshit and tell me what's going on." She jumped and looked at him. He'd walked away, and was sniffing around the room. So many things, so many comforts, all torn, violated, gone through. She felt...broken. This, at least, she'd known would always be here. Even if she couldn't have come back, at least she knew it was here. Now she didn't have that any more.

"Derek." She sort of managed it, but her mouth felt like it had cotton in it. "Do you think..."

"Your dad probably hasn't been here in months. There isn't any other scent, either." He sounded very frustrated.

"I can't do this..." she murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear it. let alone anyone else. But of course, Derek wasn't just anyone. He spun to face her, face twisting furiously.

"You can't _do_ this? Do what?"

"This. I can't do this any more. No more ghosts. No more running. No more being a freak. No more." She whispered. "I don't want to be a necromancer any more. I don't want any of this. I never wanted any of this."

"Well guess what? We are what we are. I'd give anything to be a necromancer or a half-demon or a sorcerer or shaman, but guess what? I'm not. I'm a werewolf. I'm something everyone fears. Even more than being able to raise the dead." She just looked at him. She knew her face was exhausted.

"I can't any more, Derek. There isn't...there's nothing. There's no reason for me to...I have nothing left to.." He'd flinched. Why'd he flinch? Nothing made Derek- oh. "Derek, that's not what I meant." She whispered, stepping closer. He distanced himself, almost defensively. His shoulders were curved inward, arms crossed to protect himself.

"It's alright. There's nothing for you here. Except maybe your aunt. But she's still a part of something you don't want, right? So what do you plan to do?" He wasn't looking at her. Chloe felt a sort of wrench in her heart; she'd hurt him.

"Derek, that's not what I said!" She snapped, then her lips trembled. "I can't handle all this crap!" She kicked at something and a piece of wood flew through the air, spinning and hitting the wall. "I don't want this! I don't want any of this! All I wanted was one of those stupid-fricking-kids' lives! I wanted to be like them! I hate being me!" She shouted, kicking at something else. Derek was watching her in fascination, though still positioned sort of defensively.

"How can you hate yourself, Chloe?" he asked softly.

"-hate this life and this crap and this running! I hate-"

"It's how we have to live until we're safe. It's not that bad once we settle..."

"-and I hate pretending I'm happy." He paused, body stiffening as he caught that. Chloe sighed in exasperation, but continued her rampage through her already torn up room. What did it matter? It was already destroyed. She felt something crunch under foot and paused. She made a little noise when she saw it and she felt her knees give. Derek was by her side in seconds, catching her as she fell.

"Chloe? Chloe, what's wrong?" She turned into his shoulder, sniffling, but not crying yet. "It's going to be okay." He whispered, stroking her hair and cradling her closer. "You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're stronger than I give you credit for. I...I forgot that you're used to some distant sort of stability. I forgot that you never knew what you were." He meant he'd forgotten how fragile normal people's minds were. Chloe knew that. "But you're really strong, Chloe. You can do this. We have to shoulder a lot of crap, but at least we're...all...together as we do." He whispered. "We can do this, I promise." She clutched her fingers in his shirt. He was right.

"I know." She whispered. "It was...this. All of this." She breathed. "It was seeing my dad's house like this. All torn up. Violated. I hope he wasn't here." She was trembling and she finally managed to force herself to look up at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean you when I said those things. Actually..." She blushed. "Actually, you make it a little easier to deal with, but just...I don't know what I'm saying any more." She shrugged. "But I hope you know that you help a lot." He shrugged, not speaking for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Alright. I think we should go tell the others we have to leave." They stood up together. Chloe looked at the picture she'd stepped on, then picked it up and pocketed it- without the frame, or glass, of course- and then followed Derek outside.

Simon and Tori were bickering. Kit and Lauren looked exasperated but were ignoring them pretty well. Lauren saw Chloe's face and grimaced, then walked over to hug her. Chloe moved away rather quickly.

"He's not whole place is a mess. Someone was here. We should leave." She said mechanically.

"There were no unusual smells in there." Derek shrugged. "But no one's been there in a while, either way." He looked at his father, who nodded just slightly. Simon frowned deeply, eyes lit with sympathy. Chloe looked at Derek, who wouldn't look at her now. Lauren sighed heavily and lead Tori and Simon away to the van. Chloe nudged Derek.

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked quietly.

"Because we're pretty sure we know who did that to the house- to your room, Chloe."

"Who?" She asked eagerly, leaning forward toward him. Derek still wouldn't look at her; he appeared to be addressing his shoulder.

"Chloe..." he said softly, almost like he was in pain. "I think it was your father who did that." Chloe's mind went blank.

"What?" She asked flatly, in a voice that was a little bit too loud. Derek winced.

"I believe that your father destroyed the house."

"Why would you say that?" she whispered, backing up from him, stung. "How could you say something like that?" He reached for her.

"Chloe, please." He breathed, eyes anguished as she stepped back from him some more. Kit looked like he was in pain, too. "It's the truth. It may not be entirely true- but your father was - has been the only one in there for a long time."

"No. No! It's not true! He'd never do that! Stop it!" She screamed, and turned around to run. She heard Derek call her name. Heard Kit tell him to let her go. She kept running. She had to keep going, to get away from it all. It was a lie. It had to be a lie. It couldn't be true.

She ran until she collapsed. She was on an empty sidewalk, panting, as the rain started falling. She let her tears fall then. Everything was so cracked and fractured and different that she didn't have anything of her old life left any more. She had honestly not wanted to be who she was before any more. But she wanted some normalcy, something, anything that was old. New. Everything was new and scary and challenging. She never got a break. She was exhausted.

Something slapped into her back, large arms wrapping around her from behind. They tumbled together a few feet, Derek on top suddenly, holding her wrists down to the wet side walk. His hair was soaked, his t-shirt sticking to him; he was shivering. His eyes were bloodshot.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry. I had to tell you. I'm sorry." He repeated, still trembling. "Don't run away again. I'm sorry. Just...I'll lie next time, I'll say what ever you want. Don't run away."

"I won't..." She whispered, starting to shake herself.

"I'm sorry." He looked haunted and Chloe wondered how long she'd been gone before Kit let his son go after her. She wondered how long she'd been gone, period. She just looked at him for a while. They were both shaking- the rain was cold- and both just staring at each other. Finally, Derek said, "But it was. Your father, I mean." He looked away. She knew he wanted to lie to her but that it went against his instincts. "It's the only explanation. Chloe, stop it." She'd been shaking her head, struggling against his hold now. "Look at me! It's _me_, Chloe, it's me! I'd never say this if I didn't think it was true! Why would I want to lie and hurt you like this?" He was begging her to understand. She went limp again. "I just- I think when you disappeared and no one found you, I think he... I think he went crazy with worry for a while. If you've ever seen him drink...he might've been drunk...He's alive, though, he can't be dead." He sounded worried. "He's probably working to distract himself. Chloe." She looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"No." She whispered. Derek shuddered and finally accepted that she was refusing to believe him, just going quiet. Finally, he stood up and took her with him.

"They'll find us eventually. Come on." He whispered, moving under a thick tree. The rain was coming down less here. Chloe felt numb and confused and dazed. "You can't do that again. You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Don't ever do that again."

"I won't." They sat like that for a long time until the rest of the group showed up. When they were found, they were found huddled together, holding each other, quiet, not looking at each other but holding on just the same.

-

**So how was that? Crap? Not crap? Please reveiw! I've also started ANOTHER story called ****Icarus. Check it out! ^^ **


	3. Contagious

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER I WAS WORKING ON EVERYBODY. :D LOL, IT'S DONE. xD **  
**This not the type of song I usually listen to, but I think it's good for a happy song, as so many people wanted. Thanks for everyone reviewing- especially those people who didn't login to review, because it KILLS me not to be able to thank you individually.**

_When you're around I don't know what to do_  
_I do not think that I can wait_  
_To go over and to talk to you_  
_I do not know what I should say_

_And I walk out in silence_  
_That's when i start to realize_  
_What you bring to my life_  
_Damn this guy can make me cry_

_It's so contagious_  
_I cannot get it out of my mind_  
_It's so outrageous_  
_You make me feel so high_

_All the time_

_They all say that you're no good for me_  
_But I'm too close to turn around_  
_I'll show them they don't know anything_  
_I think I've got you figured out_

_So I walk out in silence_  
_That's when i start to realize_  
_What you bring to my life_  
_Damn this guy can make me smile_

_It's so contagious_  
_I cannot get it out of my mind_  
_It's so outrageous_  
_You make me feel so high_

_All the time_

_I'll give you everything_  
_I'll treat you right_  
_If you just give me a chance_  
_I can prove I'm right_

_It's so contagious_  
_I cannot get it out of my mind_  
_It's so outrageous_  
_You make me feel so high_

_It's so contagious_  
_I cannot get it out of my mind_  
_It's so outrageous_  
_You make me feel so high!_

_All the time_

Chloe: 17; Derek: 18

Chloe had been waiting all day for Derek, Kit, and Simon to get back. She'd been stuck in the house with Aunt Lauren and Tori all day while the guys were getting new clothes. It was the girls' turn tomorrow to get new clothes. But that wasn't why Chloe was so excited when she knew they were getting home. She just couldn't stand to be around Lauren and Tori any more. Lauren was making small suggestions about how cute Simon was and how sweet Simon was and how nice Simon was. Then she'd slowly ease into the subject about how Derek had left bruises on Chloe's arm (once!) and how he didn't know his own strength and how he could hurt...people on accident and Chloe just didn't want to hear it any more.

And Tori- well Tori was being Tori; moody, rude, sometimes nice in a way that confused Chloe- was she trying to lull her into false security and then snap at her about something?

Both of them together made Chloe anxious for the guys to get back. That and the fact that she'd also realized how much she absolutely, completely, totally, loved Derek. It wasn't like she DIDN'T love him before, but she had just REALIZED how _much _she loved him. And she realized how much she liked just being around him- especially when he was gone, she noticed this.

His presence- addictive. She knew that. He didn't- he seemed quite baffled every time she mentioned something along the lines of him being someone that she wanted to be around a lot.

"Chloe?" They were here! She jumped up from the porch to help with the bags. Derek smiled at her, though he looked slightly puzzled. "Why are you outside?" he asked, shifting all of his bags to one arm so that he could hold her hand. She beamed up at him.

"No reason, really. I was just waiting for you guys." She said casually, because she'd forgotten what she wanted to talk to him about. She pressed her lips together to hide the smile that was fighting its way to her face. Derek looked at her strangely.

"Really. Why outside?"

"Because, I was hoping I'd relax more outside."

"By yourself?" he asked, eyes darkening with worry. "Chloe, you should've-"

"Derek." She sighed. "I was on the front porch and Aunt Lauren was right inside, probably watching me the whole time. I wasn't in any danger. I was fine." She smiled to prove just how okay she was. She really was fine- she felt good now that he was here.

They went upstairs to his room, Chloe promising to help put his clothes away. Aunt Lauren gave them a disapproving look, but Kit derailed her plans of stopping them, pulling her aside with "information we may need". Simon went straight to his room (Simon got his own room, as did Derek; Chloe and Tori shared).

"What'd you get?" Chloe asked, peeking through his bags.

"T-shirts. And jeans." He said, like she shouldn't have expected anything less.

"Right. Did you get new shoes?" she asked, looking down at his black running shoes. They looked the exact same as his old ones, except they were newer, less ready to fall apart.

"Yes." He replied, separating shirts from jeans. He got two black shirts, two blue shirts, two white shirts, and two dark green shirts. His jeans were black, dark blue, and light blue. Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. "What?" he asked defensively. "There's no reason to get a bunch of colors."

"I know." She shook her head, fighting a smile. "Is it because you're trying to blend in, or do you just like dark colors?" He moved his shoulders, mumbling something about nothing being wrong with darker colors. She smiled at him. "Alright, I'm kidding." She sighed, leaning back against his bed. He was quiet for a while, just watching her. She heard him take a breath, move all of his things, and lay back next to her. She looked over at him as he turned his head to face her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She said easily, because she was happy, sort of. He frowned, still staring at her. She loved how he could just stare at someone without caring, not even if they noticed. He'd stare until he had them figured out, then he'd just move on. _Move on?_ she thought with a little panic. Would he get bored with her and move on eventually?

"Chloe, I can feel your heart pounding, what's wrong?" he asked urgently, his fingers wrapped around her wrist gently. She shook him off, not moving. She felt her muscles stiffen.

"I was just...wondering...if you were...getting bored with me." She said the last four words in a rush, not looking at him.

"Bored?" he repeated like it was a strange word.

"Because...I don't know. You're so smart and I'm not and you don't seem to really like people much, and you're older than me-"

"One year." Derek said flatly, still confused.

"And I just thought that you might be getting bored with me."

"Chloe, I'm not going to get bored with you, like- like..." he seemed to struggle for a word, but Chloe interrupted.

"I just don't..." She took a breath. "I don't understand, for one thing. And for another...I know you know how much I love you, and so you know how easily you could make me cry." She breathed. "So..." Derek drew a sharp breath. _Or maybe you don't know how much I love you..._she thought wryly.

"Chloe Saunders how can you say something like that to me?" He snapped. "First of all, I'm just good at math, and you're at a perfectly normal intellect level; I don't care about other people, because, frankly, they don't care about us. We're strangers to them. And just because I'm older than you-by one YEAR- doesn't mean I'm going to pressure you into any thing and besides, I'm pretty sure it's YOU pushing at ME all the time..." he added something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like "not that I mind much..."

"But-"

"Chloe." He looked at her. "Look at me and tell me you think that I'm going to leave you." She slowly moved her eyes up to his, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary in that bright green. Warmth, patience, something else, too, something that always made her shiver a little, feeling cared for and taken care of and...

"I do love you, you know." She whispered.

"I love you too." He leaned over and carefully kissed her until she responded, hands gripping the front of his shirt. He put his hands on her hips, gently. She sighed and wiggled closer, rolling so that he was pressed against the bed and she was on top of him. He started laughing. She looked at him, confused. He kept laughing, pecking her lips lightly.

"I told you." He said, chuckling. She started to laugh, too, and then they were both laughing together. The door opened and they both tried to sit up, landing in a heap on the floor, laughing again. Derek grunted in surprise, obviously trying not to crush her while at the same time weak with hysterical laughter. They both rolled over and looked up. It was Kit. Chloe laughed a little more, face reddening. Kit was frowning.

"Should I ask?" he asked, just as Aunt Lauren yelled, "What was that thump!"

"It was just a book, Aunt Lauren!" Chloe called, giggling still.

"What are you two doing?"

"We were putting my clothes away, Dad." Derek replied, bursting into laughter again when Chloe tried to get up and ended up doing something that resembled a worm doing the Cha-Cha. She was laughing, too, clutching her ribs and trying -in vain- to catch her breath. Kit was just watching them, his concern and anxiety at them being alone in his son's room melting away to something softer as he watched them laugh. It was clear how happy they were. He hadn't heard Derek laugh like that...in years. And Chloe, since he'd first met her, had seemed so quiet, and Lauren said she was normally quiet-happy, not quiet-solemn.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said, looking pointedly at the pile of discarded new clothes on the ground. For some reason, that sent them into a new fit of laughter. Kit shook his head, backing out.

Chloe looked at Derek, still sort of laughing. It was contagious laughter, and every time she heard him laughing, she started laughing, which made him start laughing too. It was sweet and it felt good. If she couldn't curl up and cry about everything she had been through lately, then, dammit, she was going to laugh about it.

She reached out and took Derek's hand, squeezing it tight, even as they started to laugh again. He squeezed back, his face bright with happiness and, well, laughter.

_

**Hope you liked it! I thought it was cute- even if I did get a little distracted here and there. And, uh, sorry for the mix up (blush). I'm sorry if any body got really really confused. That one that you read was for the Offspring, a different story. It's no big deal, and all is posted where it should be now. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
